Follow Me
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: Rose & The 10th Doctor answer an SOS call. They find that the subconscious mind is a powerful thing setting off an interesting chain of events and saving a planet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I've had a few of my older stories looked over by a beta. This one has now been updated as of 17th Oct, 2010 and broken up into two chapters instead of the one. This was the first story I penned after taking up writing fan fiction for Doctor Who.**_

The TARDIS was receiving a SOS distress signal and the Doctor never could resist a cry for help.

Having placed the co-ordinates of the beacon into the TARDIS, the Doctor turned to Rose and noticed her look of trepidation.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"You don't think we'll end up in World War II again, do you, Doctor? I still can't forget how we... well, the old you and me almost became walking gas masks thanks to misguided Nanogenes."

"Oi! That wasn't my mistake. It was all ruddy Captain Jack 'Look at me, I'm so charming' Harkness's fault and we didn't answer an SOS signal for that; it was a Universal call sign for danger. Remember the mauve?"

"Ah, Captain Jack," repeated Rose, remembering the Time Agent they'd met. "Yes, he was charming," and she added after a pause, "Very sexy."

"Sexy," scoffed the Doctor.

"Hmm, yes," said Rose. "Wish I hadn't refused his offer ..."

"What offer?" said the Doctor, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, to be romanced, be taken away from it all, shown the world. Just the two of us. It would have been quite intimate. You know Jack, he's not afraid to dance."

Just for a millisecond the Doctor's countenance looked a touch strained at her statement and did she notice just a hint of green eyed jealousy enter those brown eyes of his? She let him stew for another minute before letting him off the hook.

"Doctor, I'm yanking your chain," she said with a sweet laugh. "Why would I accept an offer like that when I already have you to show me the universe? Not to mention dragging me into loads of trouble and adventure. I'll always be around as someone's gotta make sure you don't do anything daft."

"Me?...Nah, never," laughed the Doctor and then broke into, of all things, a John Denver Song.

_**"Follow me where I go what I do and who I know ..."**_

Before he got any further, Rose had thrown something at him and made an excuse to go and get ready, leaving him alone in the console room.

She stopped on the opposite side of the door however and breathed out the words in a longing sigh. "Yes, Doctor, I will follow you forever."

After her departure, the Doctor stood near the console trying desperately to get himself under control. Trying to maintain a nice, friendly exterior towards Rose was becoming more and more difficult, not to mention that his insides were consistent with mashed banana anytime he was near her. And John Denver... where the hell did that come from? He remembered more of the song and realised how revealing such lyrics may have been.

_**"It's by far the hardest thing I've ever done  
To be so in love with you and so alone."**_

It was that darn kiss with his ninth self that did it... but no, it went further back than that, perhaps right back to the moment in the former 10 Downing Street residence and their encounter with the Slitheen. He had to face the possibility of losing Rose to save the human race. Or was it back even further from the first moment he saw her and said, 'Run'?

Rose was so sweet, so brave. She washed away the darkness in his mind but with that mercy came other longings; mixed, rich, fantastic dreams about her, from his past & present life. Longings that came unbidden, and could come at any given moment of the day or night. During the day he could put his guard up but at night...Oh, the nights were tormenting. Even now the thought of his desires started small rivers of pleasure through his body, gathering force and threatening to overpower his will to resist.

He tried to remember the teachings learnt during his 900 years. Time lords are above all others; Time lords do not engage in base human actions; Time lords do not get aroused; Time lords do not get to make love to a certain sexy, mind blowing woman, only a few steps up the hall of the TARDIS. As the Doctor groaned, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the TARDIS, telling him they'd arrived at the origins of the distress call. Thankful to be given another train of thought, he proceeded to find out what he could about the planet they'd landed on.

Rose was lying on her bed, thoughts about her Doctor playing in her mind. She loved being with him and even though she'd experienced sorrow at the previous Doctor's regeneration, she knew that this current Doctor was the same man who had taken her hand over a year ago and run with her. She'd not looked back since then, enjoying all he had to give her: the worlds he took her to, the fascinating information he told her, the patience he took in explaining concepts that to him were child's play but to her were on a whole new plane of learning. Yet she wanted more from him. Both Doctors had in the past unintentionally let slip a small glimpse that they cared more for her than they should, but neither had backed it up with any other act of tangible proof. She'd teased him about Jack hoping it might elicit a response from him, but apart from that small loss of composure for a few seconds he'd closed his emotions off again. Rose loved the Doctor with her whole heart and she wanted to continue to travel with him forever. There was no way she would break up such a beautiful friendship even though her dreams were plagued with very good reasons to do so.

Oh, there were so many things she wanted to do with him and do to him. She closed her eyes sinking back further into the bed, picturing one of her favourite intimate fantasies of herself and her Doctor. A burning heat washed over her as she pictured their naked bodies entwined in an ever lasting rite of passion: deep slow kisses, hands touching, caressing and whispers of love raced through her mind. Rose was touching her body with her own hands desperately wishing they belonged to the Doctor. Pleasure coursed through her and she started to move her hands lower seeking a release from this madness yet at the same time wanting the wild fantasy to continue. Then a knocking at her door rudely shattered her dreams. It was the Doctor come to tell her they had landed.

"Bollocks," sighed Rose as she got up and made her way back to the console room.

"So, Doctor, where are we?" she asked.

"We're on the planet of Clonexdualis II, populated by a cloned human race. They recently gained independence from their former masters and now for the first time they are living free. Can't understand why they would be sending a distress signal though. Everything seems okay out there," he said, looking at the view monitor on the TARDIS console. "No Blitz' occurring," he reassured her, remembering her concerned question from earlier.

Suddenly excitement filled his eyes. He grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Rose, Allons-y!"

"Oh, I love it when you speak French," Rose laughed, recalling the line from The Addams Family, an old Earth TV Show.

The Doctor added that to the mental list of Rose's likes in his head before pulling her outside into the warm sunshine of the planet.

For a few moments Rose thought she was back on Earth. Apart from the warm sunshine, that she was already enjoying, she took in the azure blue cloudless sky, the trees, their leaves softly moving in the gentle breeze, and the green, green grass beneath their feet. She saw men and woman wearing colourful soft materials that seemed to both cool the wearer and protect from the suns rays. The people were walking around, conversing, mingling as normal except for two facts; firstly that every man was identical to the next, as were the features of each woman and secondly, that there were no children; no babies in prams, or exuberant demanding toddlers and no kids playing in the park nearby.

She was about to voice this observation to the Doctor when they were approached by a man in clothes that gave the instant impression that he had some position of authority. This proved to be the truth as he welcomed them and introduced himself as Lothello the appointed prefect of this planets council.

"Fantastic to meet you," said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. Now what's the problem?"

To their surprise Lothello placed a finger to his lips asking for quiet. "Please come inside and we can discuss this more privately."

He led them to a very ornate building that spoke volumes about its uses. "I hate politics," said the Doctor. "I hope it's not going to be about solving water rights, leadership power plays or other planetary problems. I don't do domestic." He'd had enough of councils back on Gallifrey. As soon as that thought passed through his mind he was instantly sorry, remembering that there was no Gallifrey anymore.

His self absorption was broken a minute later as Lothello regaled him with a short history of Clonexdualis II. The prefect led them through the decorated halls to a room that was round in shape. It was not hard to guess that this was the council assembly room. There was a dais in the middle with what looked similar to a Speakers Chair on it. On the floor surrounding the dais were seats in two different colours perhaps representing opposing council factions. A bell sounded and one by one the vacant seats were filled by other members of the council. The Doctor watched it all with a raised eyebrow. So much for private.

"What's goin' on, do you think, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"No idea," answered the Doctor, as he noticed that Lothello had risen to take up a position in front of the Speakers Chair, "But I think we are about to find out?"

"Doctor, we thank you for responding to our distress signal. You know our history. We were clones created to carry out only a few functions; soldiers for our masters, useful expendable bodies. That was until our recent independence. Since then and with the help of technology we have found ways to incorporate within ourselves the more everyday functions of the human species, including expanded freedom of thought and the day to day niceties of making small talk, and telling a joke. You have witnessed our gender differences as we now have men and women but as you saw there are no children… We wish to procreate but it is more than that. We wish to feel intimacy with a partner, feel emotion, learn what it is truly like to be human. This is the source of our distress, Doctor, the reason for our SOS."

"Don't look at me! I'm not human," interrupted the Doctor.

"Yes, but your lovely companion is," continued Lothello. "We now have the technology to gather emotional waves and use them in our reprogramming. This would allow us to experience sensations like love, happiness, pleasure; factors we have only ever heard of and never dreamed of feeling. We want to ensure that our population survives not by continued clinical scientific methods of cloning but by natural means: the birth of children in a loving family environment."

"And I still don't see what this has got to do with us," interrupted the Doctor again. He was starting to look more than just a little impatient. Of all the problems in the Universe they'd answered an SOS call for this?

Lothello spoke again, "And so I come to the point ..." He paused and spoke slowly and dramatically for maximum effect. "We want you, Doctor, and Miss Tyler, to demonstrate for us the art of what humans call love making."

"What?" said the Doctor caught off guard. "What?" he repeated and then promptly fainted.

The world was still spinning when he regained his senses but now he could hear a sweet familiar voice calling him back to the present. He groaned and opened his eyes. Rose was sitting next to him holding his hand, her eyes full of concern and a touch of panic.

He sat up and grunted, "What am I on the floor for?"

"Uh, you fainted, Doctor. Don't you remember?"

The Doctor frowned. Fainting, that was new. Someone must have given him a hell of a shock. He tried to recall what had happened and as the memory came back his eyes widened and his face turned pale. The prefect had asked him to make love to Rose so that the council could capture their emotional and intimate thought waves and pass them on to their people in order to enhance their genetic makeup.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" asked Rose, her voice again full of concern.

He didn't answer her at first. His mind was consumed by sudden images that came unbidden because of this strange council request.

"Doctor?" Rose called to him again.

This time he answered, "Yeah, I'm all right. I'm always all right, remember?"

He took her offered hand and stood back up again to face Lothello who was still hovering across the room. All the other council members had disappeared.

"Good plan, very ingenious, original and all that but...ARE YOU NUTS! You have no idea of what you are asking, the factors that are involved."

"Then explain, please, Doctor," said Lothello.

The Doctor looked floored for a moment. "I don't think, I mean, um, Rose, some help, please," he said, looking very flustered.

Rose couldn't help the stifled giggle that passed her lips before responding, "Oh, no, you're the Doctor, remember?"

"Doctor?" questioned Lothello.

"Right, um, well, lots of things but most importantly there has to be an attraction between the two people concerned and Rose and I do not have that." He knew he was lying through his teeth. "We are just friends, aren't we, Rose?" He looked straight into her eyes.

Rose's brain went to mush. What was he asking her? Did he want her to confirm or deny that? She sensed a hidden question in there. Did she damn herself whichever way she answered? Her long pause did not go unnoticed.

Finally she spoke. "Uh...yeah Doctor. We are just friends, really good close friends," she managed to stress, cursing herself for not having the guts to tell him the truth. Then a small hopeful idea came to mind.

The Doctor had turned away and was about to approach Lothello again when Rose interrupted him.

"Um... Doctor?" she said a little shyly, "I guess we could show them what hugging and a kiss on the cheek is like. I mean you and I do that all the time. Yeah?" Oh, well, if she was going to embarrass herself then do it right.

'Oh, God,' thought the Doctor. What was she doing? What madness had possessed her to suggest this? Was it possible that she felt something for him too? It was an innocent enough request. After all, she was right. They did kiss each other on the cheek all the time but with the other insane thoughts already floating through his brain, ignited by Lothello's initial request, he wasn't sure he could keep this light and innocent. Here was an opportunity, one he could easily use to his advantage: make love and help create a planets population. No one could blame him for doing the wrong thing there. He looked at Rose. He knew she trusted him, would do whatever he wanted. She would follow him in this madness if he asked it of her but it was that same trust that held him back. Oh, how he wanted her, but not like this, not using her just to satisfy an itch and call it progress. So he made a decision and denied his heart again. One chaste kiss on the cheek would suffice and at least he could touch her with a hug.

As his silence continued Rose's heart sank. She had reached out to try and test the waters. She was no exhibitionist but there was no harm in one kiss if she could manage to plant one on his mouth. Bugger the cheek. Smiling inwardly, she wondered what would happen if she'd said, 'Yes, let's help them Doctor. Let's show them how to be happy. Let's show them what passion, desire and love are all about.' Her nerves had got the better of her, however, so she stopped thinking and peered up at him awaiting his answer.

Finally the Doctor appeared to make up his mind. He smiled then addressed the prefect. "Lothello, it's impossible to do what you want but Rose and I have agreed to demonstrate a small token of affection that you may be able to work with."

"Oh," said Lothello, looking a little disappointed but prepared to take what he could get from them. "Right, well, I will set the machines in motion."

As he disappeared, Rose could hear the Doctor singing and knew he was trying to keep the atmosphere care free and relaxed.

_**"It's time to start the music,  
It's time to light the lights ..."**_

Seeing Rose's amused look, he said, "Hey, I like the Muppets, all right."

"So who's your favourite character, Doctor?" said Rose, "Fozzy Bear?" but before he could reply, Lothello had re-entered the room to say that all was ready.

The Doctor beckoned to Rose. "Come and give me a hug, you cheeky minx!"

Rose didn't need to be asked twice. She reached him in two seconds and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him with her whole body and might.

"Whoah, Rose, need to breathe, okay?" said the Doctor.

Rose lessened her grip on him and they both relaxed into the circle of each others arms. They held tight for a few minutes before the Doctor lowered his head to give the promised kiss. At the same time Rose made an identical movement upwards and somehow they joined in the middle, lips meeting in a kiss that was no longer destined to be innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had at first tensed as he felt her sweet lips cling to his. He would have pulled away except that Rose's arms around his neck were vice like, keeping him where he was. He wasn't sure he'd have the will to pull away anyway and groaned softly against her mouth.

Rose had lost her power to think. All she could do was feel. The Doctor had kissed her once before, after she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS. She had saved him from the Dalek emperor at the possible expense of her own life. He had taken the Vortex out of her with a kiss saving her life but costing him his; causing his ninth self to regenerate. That moment however paled in comparison to this. The Doctor's lips were now bruising her own as he deepened the kiss. He parted her mouth with his and gently started to explore her with his tongue. His arms were almost crushing her against him and both found that breathing was becoming rapidly difficult.

Suddenly the Doctor gave a wretched cry "No!" and Rose nearly stumbled as he swiftly detached himself from their embrace. He continued to hold her hand though, hoping that she wouldn't give him the well know Tyler slap that he so richly deserved.

Rose wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was kissing her with a passion she'd never experienced before and then suddenly he'd withdrawn. What was he playing at? Did he regret it because it was a little late for that? How dare he treat her like this! She never got the chance to berate him however as a couple of very strange things happened diverting her attention.

First of all she couldn't move and from the Doctors cursing it appeared he had also become immobile. The second strange thing was that his sonic screwdriver, which was usually kept hidden in the depths of his bigger on the inside than outside pockets, was hovering in mid air between them.

Rose forgot her anger and asked, "Doctor, what's it doing?"

The Doctor was gazing up at his handy dandy screwdriver like he'd never seen it before. It floated there, its clicks and buzzes constantly echoing in the room.

"It's trying to find a particular setting," said the Doctor, "But which one?"

"It's your screwdriver Doctor. Surely you know what settings it's got. Like a power tool. Yeah?"

"Rose the sonic screwdriver has infinite uses. Even I don't know everything it can do."

They both stood there rooted to the spot. Rose was glad at least that the Doctor was still holding her hand. It gave her a little strength as they waited for the sonic device to stop.

Rose noticed that Lothello had left the room. When had he gone? During their kiss or just before the screwdriver started acting weird?

Her thought process was interrupted suddenly when the sonic screwdriver gave a final click and buzz and a white screen of light appeared in front of them. Into the screen came two figures: figures they knew very well, for they were mirror images of themselves.

'A reflection? A hologram? A trick played by Lothello perhaps?' thought Rose as her mind raced, wondering what was coming next. They still could not move.

"Who are you?" said the Doctor to the images within the white light.

"We are your subconscious Doctor, both your own and Rose Tyler's. Too long you have struggled against what is meant to be. Too long have you refused to 'dance'. We have been brought to life from within each of you to show you your deepest desires. The technology that this planet has combined with your screwdriver has allowed us to come forth. It will allow us to show you both the unfathomable depths of love that you feel but continue to deny. We will be proof to both of you that you must take that step forward, embrace the inevitable, and burn together in a heated passion so fierce it will take all of eternity to extinguish. We will prove to you that the future is not to be worried about. Take what you have in the present and learn from us. You know we speak the truth because we are you." The Doctor and Rose figures on the screen then turned to each other and stepped into the first of their embraces.

Rose and the Doctor, both still unable to move, gaped at each other their eyes wide.

"Oh Rassilon!" breathed the Doctor. "Rose?" he asked in a guttural voice, "Is this true? Is this what you want?"

She looked at him with such love in her eyes. Why hadn't he recognised it earlier? He watched her form just one word.

"Yes."

Rose could see that all pretence in the Doctor was broken; his hearts were laid out for her to take, to keep as long as she wanted them.

The Doctor sighed once more, knowing so many reasons why this should not happen. In what seemed an age ago, a lone Dalek had said it best. She was the woman he loved and he could not pretend otherwise. He called to the figures within the light. "Show us," he commanded, "I can deny my hearts no longer."

At this acceptance of their fate the sonic screwdriver floated down until it was held within the Doctor and Rose's grasp. The embracing figures of them both remained on the screen but now something new was occurring.

Rose felt it first. She still could not move but a heat was slowly starting to find its way inside her body. She felt faint brushes against her lips sensual and soft like... like butterfly kisses and a sudden anticipation started to fill her causing her to be afraid.

"Doctor?" she cried out in panic.

"Rose, love, it's okay. Let it happen. Our subconscious selves are not only showing us our future but letting us experience the sensations as well."

"How...oh…how is it possible that they can do this?" hissed Rose as she now felt kisses sweeping her neck and shoulders.

"What, um, well... blimey, you want a science lesson at a time like this?" It was obvious that the Doctor was also having trouble thinking as he felt fingers caressing through his hair and soft lips finding sensitive spots designed to drive him crazy.

"Uh... Yeah... you're right, not now," agreed Rose as she finally realised that the two figures in the white light were now naked.

'Oh God!' thought Rose, 'What if he doesn't like my body? Will I embarrass myself?'

She glanced at him. Perhaps he read her mind because he answered her unspoken question in a manner that relaxed, pleased and excited her all at the same time.

"Rose," his voice was deep and lust shone brightly from his eyes, "Remember this is our desires. There are no mistakes, its all perfect. We are perfect and when I get the chance to prove that to you, I won't stop until you believe it too."

His gaze wandered back to the couple on the screen who were now lying on a soft stretch of green grass. Arms and hands moving they traced and learned each others bodies. Kisses followed, gentle bites, nibbles and soft lips sending thrilling sensations through them which echoed back to their conscious selves who were accepting them now without trepidation.

Rose felt she might collapse at the sheer force of passion coursing through her. Her breath was fitful, her eyes half closed with desire as the imaginary hands continued to play her like a beautiful instrument. She felt hands on her breasts, mouth and tongue caressing, kneading and teasing her nipples to life. They were being worshipped and she let out a sharp intake of breathe as it wound up the pleasure she was already feeling. She felt the same hands sliding down her waist, over her hips and caressing her thighs. She felt the hidden fingers sliding into her lower warmth and finding the source of her womanhood. Rose gasped out loud when the hand was soon joined by an equally gentle probing tongue reaching in to taste her.

'God!' she thought, holding on to the Speakers chair with her free hand for support. How divine and yet only an echo of the real thing. The gentle probing and deep thrusting caresses continued and eventually sent her spiralling over the top into ecstasy. As she felt her subconscious self orgasm the real Rose's eyes never left the Doctor's, willing him to see how she was feeling, hoping that he was experiencing the same delicious madness.

"Please," she whispered to him. "Please."

As Rose was begging him, the fires within the Doctor's body glowed brighter. He had seen the Doctor within the light please his subconscious Rose. He had felt the softness of her skin, and the soaking warmth of her core. He could see the moisture on his fingers and felt the need to put them into his mouth to taste her. His mind was suddenly overpowered by the new sensation of her bringing her hands down his chest, wrapping those beautiful arms around his waist and caressing his lower back. She ran her hands down further before returning to the space between his thighs and then by all the Gods of Gallifrey she was touching him. Running her fingers down the length of his shaft, gentle probing, playing, teasing, until he thought he might burst in more ways than one.

He could see colour flush Rose's face as she too realised what was happening. The blush faded and a naughty grin spread across her face. She was enjoying this way too much now. Wait till he got his hands on her for real.

The light moment was gone in a flash as both of them sensed that the climax was building. The figures in the light were moving again. The subconscious Doctor was poised over his love ready to claim her for his own. He pressed into her and the two were united as one. The sensations of the union were not lost on the Doctor and Rose who could both feel and experience the journey. They watched the entwined couples, soft movements, in and out, slowly at first before gaining in intensity and heat. They were riding a wave of anticipation that was building to a crescendo.

Rose felt her light bathed counterpart explode and found herself yelling "Doctor!" as unearthly pleasure coursed through her.

His guttural cry of "Rose! Oh, my beautiful Rose!" made her realise that he too was feeling the passion of the subconscious Doctor's release.

They gazed at each other and then up at the screen. The figures in the white light were kissing each other basking in the soft glow of their recent love making. Rose and the Doctor suddenly found that they could move again and wasted no time before reaching out to hold each other, lips crashing together in a fiery embrace.

"Doctor," said his subconscious self, "We have shown you proof, we have shown you love. You are not alone, remember that." Then they were gone leaving Rose and the Doctor to contemplate what had just happened.

"I love you Doctor," said Rose, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"Rose Tyler, in all my 900 hundred years I can honestly say that I love you more than anything else throughout the whole of time. Be with me always."

In her ear he started to sing softly another part of the lyrics he'd started earlier that day

_**"Its long been on my mind  
You know its been a long, long time  
I've tried to find the way that I can make you understand  
The way I feel about you and just how much I need you  
To be there where I can talk to you  
When there's no one else around"**_

"Do we understand each other now?" breathed Rose.

"Oh yes!" said the Doctor and kissed her. He let his mouth travel a gentle path down her jaw and across the softness of her neck, relishing the male pride he felt as she shivered in delight against him.

Their embrace was interrupted by a nervous cough.

"Ahem."

It was Lothello. For a human without emotion he looked a little scared, not sure what sort of reception he would get from the couple standing in front of him.

For the first time Rose remembered the alien technology that had been in use during their recent encounter and turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh my God!" she said and then advanced on Lothello menacingly. "I hope you weren't in there with that machinery, watching."

The Doctor laughed. He loved it when she got angry though preferably at someone else other than him.

"No!" squeaked Lothello. "Honestly I just set up the scanner and receiver and it collected the data by itself. We have a sense of propriety you know even without emotions."

Then he asked them in a pleading voice, "Please Doctor, please Rose. I can sense that something unusual occurred here today but will you allow us to use the data to help our people?"

Rose looked at the Doctor who nodded his agreement. She then gave Lothello her consent but with one proviso.

"If this ever hits the internet you'll find yourself missing a very important part of your anatomy got it!"

"Right," whimpered Lothello. "Understood."

"So now, where's that screwdriver?" said the Doctor. "Don't want to forget it."

He found it on the floor near the Speakers chair. He tucked it into his pocket and smiled inwardly. A very versatile tool indeed. He may not have known that it was capable of today's events but he knew a setting or two that would come in handy for the future, and hoped Rose would approve.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Rose, taking his hand.

"Oh, just about how much I love you."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose."

"That song you were singing earlier. I think I remember it now but particularly the last verse. Would you sing it for me?"

The Doctor obliged.

_**"You see I'd like to share my life with you  
And show you things I've seen  
Places that I'm going to places where I've been  
To have you there beside me and never be alone  
And all the time that you're with me  
We will be at home"**_

"Yes," breathed Rose. "Wherever I am with you, I am at home."

The Doctor kissed her passionately.

"Come then Rose, lets go find the TARDIS, our home together."

As they wandered off hand in hand he could hear the song chorus lyrics rolling through his mind.

_**"Follow me where I go what I do and who I know  
Make it part of you to be a part of me  
Follow me up and down all the way and all around  
Take my hand and say you'll follow me"**_

John Denver... He still wasn't sure where that had come from, but he'd got it wrong. There was no leading or following. The Doctor and Rose were walking side by side into their new life together.

The way it should be.


End file.
